Love Hurts
by beautifuldisaster12
Summary: What's scarier than Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf the immortal.Blair/Edward. Takes place after S1 Ep 13 of Gossip Girl and the start of New Moon. Please review.
1. Epilogue

_**Authors Note: This story has been sloshing around in my mind for some time now, so I finally decided to have a crack at writing it. I'm very nervous about how this is going to turn out. I'm new to this whole fanfic thing and don't think I have nearly enough experience to write a crossover, but hey – no harm in trying right?**_

**Love Hurts**

**Epilogue**

_**"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime"**_

Staring at Bella, Edward knew she would not let him leave her so easily. And why would she? If it were the other way round, he'd fight for her. He took a deep breath and slowly and regretfully said the words that would allow her to let go of him,

'Bella, I don't want you to come with me,' he watched painfully as his words were reflected in the pain on her face.

'You...don't...want me?' she seemed confused by his words; he knew she wouldn't believe them at first. How could she? His love for her was the strongest thing about him.

'No' he said, hoping his voice showed no emotion.

'Well, that changes things,' she whispered.

Edward paused, slightly surprised by this reaction. How could she believe him so easily? His love for her was everything he had, she knew that. Didn't she? He had to turn away from her; he couldn't bear this much longer. Bella in pain was what caused him most pain.

'Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time to change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human,' he took a deep breath before forcing himself to look at her again; to say she was hurting would be an understatement, 'I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.'

'Don't,' she whimpered, 'Don't do this.'

Edward fought to keep his eyes cold, to make his face looked resigned, _it's best for her, _he told himself. Don't let her think otherwise, 'You're not good for me Bella.'

He watched as he mouth opened. He waited for her next argument, but nothing came. A moment went by before she said, 'If that's what you want.'

Edwards nodded. It wasn't over though. He knew Bella better than anyone. She was too rash, and acted impulsively. He knew he had to force her to stay safe.

'I would like to ask one favour though, if that's not too much trouble,' he said.

'Anything,' she whispered, her eyes now intrigued almost hopeful.

'Don't do anything reckless or stupid,' he order, 'Do you understand what I'm saying?'

She nodded, and he could still sense some hope in her eyes. He couldn't allow that. If there was hope, she would hold on to the memory of him, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to force her to let him go. Making himself seemed distance again he said,

'I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself – for him' _and for me, _he thought helplessly.

She nodded again, 'I will.' She whispered.

Relaxing, knowing she would keep this promise he said the rest, 'And I'll' make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interferences from me. It will be as if I'd never existed.'

Edward could hear her heartbeat fasten, she was panicking. The realisation of what was happening was sinking in. He had to get out. He knew she'd be ok; he wanted her to know that.

'Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for you kind.'

'And your memories?' she asked, she sounded on the verge of tears.

'Well,' he paused knowing that his memories would stay forever, and so would the pain of not having her close, 'I won't forget. But my kind...we're easily distracted.' He tried to smile, but couldn't, so he stepped away hoping he wouldn't catch it, 'That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again.'

Her head snapped up, 'Alice isn't coming back,' she barely managed to say.

He didn't take her eyes of her as he shook his head, 'No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to say good-bye.'

'Alice is gone,' she said, her voice now failing to show emotion.

_Please Bella, _he thought, _let me go._

'She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you,' he watched as she fought to breath at hearing this.

_Get out now, _he thought, _you won't be able to leave her if you watch her break. _

'Goodbye Bella,' he said.

'Wait!' she reached for him, and he grabbed her wrists pinning them by her side. He wasn't going to do this, but he couldn't resist. He lightly kissed her on the head, breathing in her scent one last time,

'Take care of yourself,' and before she could respond he ran.

He ran straight back to her house, he was there within a second. But he could smell Bella's scent going further and further out into the woods. She was after him, thinking he had ran deeper into the forest. He grabbed a piece of paper, and mimicking Bella's scrawny handwriting he wrote _Going for a walk with Edward up the path. Back soon. _

He knew she would be found, and Esme promised to remain until she was sure that she was.

He ran up to her room, he didn't pause. He didn't want to be around anything that reminded her of him for too long. Quickly he grabbed the cd out of her player, and the photos from her album. He knew her heart would break when she found these missing, but he couldn't let her hold on to him. He lifted a loose floor board and placed the items under the floor. It was stupid, almost childish. But he felt as if they were there, even hidden, his presence would stay with her but without holding her back.

He didn't even take a final glance as he fled the house.

_Don't look back...Don't look back...Don't look back..._

_**"What happens when he's your prince charming, but you're not his Cinderella?"**_

'I made a decision that I was in no condition to make,' she pleaded desperately, stepping towards him.

'But your clear headed now right?' he spat.

'Yes,' she nodded.

'Then you understand perfectly clear when I say I want nothing more to do with you Blair,' Nate muttered looking at her with nothing but pure disgust. Any love that he once felt for her had dissolved, and all that was left was the consequences of her actions.

_**"I myself am the only friend I have."**_

'Did you? Or did you not tell him' Blair accused, looking desperately for someone else to blame.

Serena shook her head, realising her fault, 'I did,' she whispered as Blair looked away in disgust, 'but only because you weren't dealing with it and I wanted advice on how to help you.'

'I can't believe you don't get it. The rules are different for the Serena Van Der Woodesens of the world. People expect you to party, be wild, sleep with whomever you want, run away, come back,' Blair ranted.

'Wait! Are we really going back there?' Serena asked.

'You shot your reputation to hell a long time ago, it doesn't matter what you do,' Blair spat not caring how much her words hurt her best friend, 'but I'm a Waldorf!'

'Well, since you and your reputation don't need me and my low rent taste, you and the Waldorf name can weather the storm alone,' Serena shot back, shaking her head at her friend. She turned on her heel, her blonde hair near flicking her friend in the face and marched back to the elevator.

Blair stood not sure if she was glad or sad to see her friend go, 'With pleasure,' she whispered.

_**"It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces"**_

'You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. But now you are like one of the horses my father use to own. Rode hard and put away wet,' he paused starring her out, as if daring her to say something, 'I don't want you anymore. And I can't see how anyone else would.' Chuck said the words as if they meant nothing, as if he were saying something she already knew.

Blair didn't answer. She just stared at him for a moment, pleading with her eyes for him to offer her some comfort, to tell her it was just another game. But Chuck sat staring straight ahead, resting his elbows on the bar, his hands clasped in front of his face so she only see half of it. She looked around wildly, as if hoping for someone else to swoop in and save her. With one last glance at Chuck she stood and left the bar.

"_**Running away**____**will never make you free**__**"**_

'Are you ok?'

'I'd be a lot better if I could spend a semester going to school in France,' Blair pleaded with her mother.

'A semester?' Her mother frowned, 'I already spoke to Harold about a visit and he was thrilled.'

'So can I go?' Blair pounced on the opportunity taking steps towards her mother, trying to be strong.

'Now?' her mother asked in confusion.

'Mum,' Blair gave into her emotions and cried, falling in front of her mother on her knees and burying her head into her lap, 'please try to understand.'

'Blair I am very concerned,' Eleanor shook her head still confused but now worried.

'So book a flight,' Blair begged.

Eleanor didn't understand what was upsetting her daughter but she knew she had to help her, 'We'll get you out tomorrow.'

Blair breathed a sigh of relief, 'Thank-you.'


	2. Chapter 1: Changes Carlisle's POV

**Authors Note: Each chapter will be told from different points of view. READ THE CHAPTER'S TITLE SO YOU GET WHATS GOING ON.**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**(Carlisle's POV)**

"_**The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live.**__**"**_

'How long are we in New York for?' Rosalie asked, placing her bags on the floors of the apartment. Emmett frowned as he looked around the apartment. He made no secret of his disgust for the small apartment; he liked to be able to move around.

'I don't know,' I mutter as I turn on the lights, 'We haven't exactly planned this.'

''We should have stayed in Denali,' Alice whispered, 'Two weeks was not long enough.'

'I was ready to go,' Jasper tells her, 'I couldn't stay there thinking about...' his voice trails off.

'Jasper,' I begin, 'This was not your fault. It was no one's fault.'

'Has anyone heard from Edward?' Esme wonders as she looks out the window, glancing at the lights.

'Everyone!' I don't shout, but press my fingers up to my mouth, everyone stops, 'Please, we've gone through worse before.'

'Have we?' Alice whispers. I smile sadly at her and place an arm around her, 'Alice, everyone, we have done the right thing by Edward and Bella. Jasper, this would have happened eventually. We didn't want to believe it but we all knew they had at expiry date. It hurts, I know. But we must keep going, because what other choice do we have?'

There's a long silence as we all think about the recent events. We are all worried, for Edward and Bella. We all hoped Bella would be family. But Edward's love for her is so honest and pure that he would refuse to take her life to keep her for himself. So therefore, he needs to let her go.

'Well,' Rosalie begins weakly, 'at least there's good shopping here?'

I smile at her attempt to lighten the mood.

'And a real live met game,' Emmett jokes.

Esme smiles, 'We'll get through,' she looks at me, 'I just wish Edward would check in.'

'Well Alice will keep an eye on him, wont you?' I say looking down at my daughter.

But Alice isn't paying attention, her eyes have glassed over, I know that look. She's seeing something.

'What is it?' I ask, 'is it Edward?'

'No,' she breaths.

'Bella?' Esme asks.

'Edward told you not to watch Bella,' Rosalie begins.

'Rosalie,' I shake my head.

'Alice,' Jasper places a hand on her arm and her trance breaks.

'A girl,' she says 'she's going to be one of us. 'Carlisle', Alice looks at me, 'she's about to be in a car accident. She'll die without you.'

'I have to save her?' I ask, not understanding.

'No,' she shakes her head, 'You have to change her.'

'Alice,' I begin, but she cuts me off.

'I've seen it; she's going to be one of us. She needs to be,' Alice looks at Emmett, 'go with him. He'll need your help to get her from the limo.'

I look around the room. Everyone is looking at me. It is my decision; I am the only one strong enough to change her. It feels wrong, almost like we are replacing Bella. However, I trust Alice. I did not change her, but I love her like my own. I know that if she is having a vision then there is a reason. Another part of me feels grateful for the distraction. I see Esme nod at me. And that finalises my decision.

'Emmett,' I say.

Emmett kisses Rosalie the cheek, and heads out the door. I hold Esme's stare for a moment, as Alice says,

'I'll show you the way.'

"**Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of****choice****: It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved.****"**

We bounce alone the roof tops of the apartment buildings. Emmett is grateful for the run. He jumps higher than us all, shouting at times and smelling the air. Alice runs with determination yet still grateful in her pixie-like way. I admit it feels good to be out. As much as I try to be human, I am still a vampire, and have while I choose to fight the urge to feed on humans, I still feel like a caged animal at times.

'Here,' Alice breaks my thoughts, she stops. Emmett has to back track as he has run too far ahead.

Suddenly I hear a crash. I watch as a truck slams into a limo, which bends like aluminium can.

I waste no time and leap down the limo.

'You don't have a lot of time,' Alice says as she lands next to me. Emmett soon follows and is already at the driver's door.

'It's no good Emmett,' Alice says, 'his gone.'

I glance briefly at the driver, he's beyond saving. He body is bent and broken like a toy left behind by a child on Christmas morning. Even after centuries as a doctor, it never ceases to amaze me how fragile humans are.

'The girl?' Emmett asks.

Alice has already begun breaking off the door, Emmett comes to her aid. I hear sirens.

'We have no time,' I say.

Emmett pulls back immediately, 'the blood,' he says covering his nose.

'Breath through your mouth,' I order.

The bent frame of the car is still too small to pull the girl through without causing further damage to her, 'Emmett, help me.'

Emmett takes a deep breath and grabs the frame of the limo. Quickly we pull it open. Alice lifts the girl out. I hear the faintest heart beat. I take the girl from Alice's arms, and look at her. She is tiny, only 5'4', with a petite frame. She's has long wavy chestnut colour hair that reminds me of Bella's.

'Go,' I say to the others, 'Back to the apartment.'

'But,' Alice begins, 'She has no time.'

'I'll bite her here,' I tell them, 'and then follow.'

Emmett takes Alice's arm and gently pulls her away.

I take a deep breath and bite her neck...


	3. Chapter 2: Family: Rosalie's POV

**Chapter 2: Family**

**Rosalie's POV.**

"**All change is not growth; as all movement is not forward."**

'Rosalie, quickly, I need help,' Esme begs me. I rush to help her strip the bed of its covers.

'Why is there even a bed here?' I frown, we vampires don't sleep. Something else I miss from my former life, the chance to dream.

'Keeping up appearances,' Esmes shrugs, 'do we have any rope? She may need to be secured,'

'There's six of us and one of her, we can hold her down,' I say.

'Newborns are unpredictable,' Jasper tells me as he hands some rope to Esme, 'We need to be prepared.'

I smile inside; it's good to see my brother suddenly feel useful.

'Esme,' I ask, 'why are we changing her?'

Esme pauses, 'Rosalie, you heard Alice.'

'The visions aren't determined. They're based on our decisions. We could have left her,'

'Rosalie,' Esme says

'No, I don't understand. We don't change Bella because it's unnatural, but we change some stranger?' I shake my head.

'You didn't want Bella to be changed,' Jasper reminds me.

'I know,' I snap, 'because I didn't want her to go through this. What we go through all the time. Endless days of repeating high school and watching people live and die. No going forward, no going back.'

'The girl has no choice, Rosalie. Bella did,' Esme remains patient with me.

'But' I say desperately, 'she does have a choice. She can...'

'Die?' Jasper raises his eyebrows at me, 'would you have preferred that.'

I shake my head, 'I didn't want this.'

I suddenly feel a calm wash over me. I'm no longer anxious or upset about the decision to change the girl. I turn to Jasper, 'no fair.'

Jasper smiles as I hold his stare. I shake my head, 'I love you all. I just wish things were different at times.'

'We all do Rosalie,' Esme says, 'but we make the most of the hand we have.'

I nod and we all stand for a moment in silence. I think of Edward and wonder where he is. I even think of Bella for a moment. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I just envied her. She had what I wanted and she was willing to throw it away. I feel bad, I know she would be hurting right now, and I don't want that. I know Edward has done the right thing. In time she will heal, and she will live the life I wanted. I just hope Edward will move forward to.

My thoughts are interrupted when Emmett booms into the room, 'She's on her way.'

Alice follows quickly, 'we got there in time.' Jasper tenses as Carlisle enters the room. The girl has already begun thrashing in his arms. Emmett helps Carlisle place the girl on the bed.

'How much venom is in the blood stream?' Jasper asks.

'Not a lot,' Carlisle says, 'Alice my bag. There is some of my venom in a syringe. Quickly.'

Alice already has the needle in her hand.

'Inject it close to the heart,' Carlisle says, 'we want her to change quickly.'

I watch the girl thrash against Emmett's and Carlisle's grip. I remember the pain, and I feel bad for her. I place my hands on her ankles. Esme holds her head and whispers in her ear that it will all be over soon. Even if it only takes two days for her to change, it will feel like an eternity. The pain of the venom sliding through your veins is excoriating. The venom feels like lava sliding through your veins, leaving every inch of your body feeling as if it's raw and on fire. The girl stops moving, the change is taking place.

'Ok,' Carlisle releases the arm his holding. 'Everyone stay close. Esme, try and clean her up if you can. Alice find some clothes for her,' Carlisle states, 'I don't have any blood here, so I'm going to need to make a trip to the hospital.'

'How are you going to get it?' Emmett asked.

'No time to fabricate a story,' Carlisle states.

'Stealing?' I ask.

Carlisle doesn't answer, before he disappears.

"**What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly."**

When you are human, five days is a rather long time. When you have forever to live, five days is like five minutes. When your insides feel as if they're on fire, five days is an eternity. A living nightmare that feels like it will never end.

The change is taking longer, but slowly she is changing. Jasper has not left the foot of the bed. Carlisle stays close by. Esme, Alice and I wash her down and change her. When she wakes we will have to tell her what's happened, and offer to train her to live our way. Of course we won't force her to stay, but we will warn her of the consequences of erratic behaviour. The Volutire won't let her get far should she become insanely murderous.

On the fifth day, her eyes opened. She sat slowly, and looked around. She hissed. If pure evil could make a sound it would be that hiss. Full of anger, hate and fear.

'Who are you?' she demanded, her eyes flashed at Jasper who took the defensive position. Carlisle enters the room with Emmett at his heels. Alice gently, slowly approached her with Esme not too far behind. I find myself just watching the scene, not too sure how I feel.

'Blair,' Alice whispered slowly as if not to startle her. My head snaps up, up until this point I never learnt her name, it never seemed of much importance at first. The most important thing was to stop her from drawing attention to our family.

'How do you know my name,' Blair's mouth opened and shut, a large clapping sound as her jaw met.

'Do you remember what happened?' Carlisle asks, 'you were in a car accident.'

The first time the girl's eyes widen and I realise they are not red, nor black like a newborn's should be.

'I was going to France,' Blair whispers, she shakes her head, 'my throat...'

'It's going to be okay Blair, Rosalie, will you get her a drink from the fridge. Alice, Emmett perhaps you should wait in the next room while we give Blair some space,' Carlisle suggest.

Emmett opens his mouth as if to object but shuts it pretty quickly. He knows that Jasper is better to help Carlisle in this situation. We enter the kitchen.

'She's calm,' Alice notes, 'she doesn't seem, like a new born.'

I shrug, 'we all react differently at first.'

Alice shakes her head, 'no. She's special, I can feel it.'

Emmett frowns, 'I have a bad feeling about all this.'

'Bad feeling about what?' a familiar voice asks.

Emmett's head snaps around to see Edward, standing in the doorway, his face hardening as he reads our minds and the events of the past 5 days.


	4. Chapter 3: Home: Blair's POV

**Chapter 3: Home**

**Blair's POV**

"**When you're safe at**___**home**_**you wish you were having an adventure; when you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at**___**home"**_

It has been two days since I woke up as a vampire. It has been seven days since I was in the horrible car accident. Everyone, the Cullens, keep treating me as a time bomb, like at any second I will go off. Of course, when they first explained to me that I was a vampire, I scoffed. Vampires are not real. But something deep inside me knew they were telling the truth. I could feel the change. It wasn't just in the strength I suddenly had or the burning inside my throat. It was something else, something in my mind felt powerful.

The leader of the Cullens, Carlisle has told me that I must remain in the apartment for some time as I cannot be trusted around humans. He said the temptation of their blood will most likely lead me to kill them. I don't see how, I would never kill. Manipulate and destroy their reputation, yes. Blair Waldorf is no killer. When they hand me the cup of blood they all watch me drink. It's good, I admit. But no better than my usual latte I get every morning on my way to school. Sure, I'll say I can't get through the day without a caffeine fix but everyone knows, nothing stops Blair Waldorf.

Mainly, I am just waiting till Carlisle gives the ok and I can return to my life of the East side. Hopefully I'll hide the change, and who knows, my new strength will work in my favour for me to gain back my throne as queen bee. I can't deny that a major perk of this change is that I am much more beautiful than I was before. Now I'll be turning heads, and not just because I walk next to Serena. I need time for the scandal to scandal to die down anyway. So I'll wait.

It's not so bad. The apartment is adequate. A little small for my liking but tasteful. The Cullens are ok too. I like Carlisle. His handsome and smart, he reminds me of Nate. He cares about me. Esme has also been very kind; I think she thinks of herself as the mother of this family. Emmett and Jasper are cautious around me. Jasper acts like at any minute I'll take off on a killing spree, which I guess is a fair fear to have of me. From what they've told me, newborns are unpredictable. Alice has been the nicest though. She keeps no secrets from me and tells me everything. She keeps saying that she thinks I'm special, even though I'm not sure what that means. I know she can see into the future, but Jasper explained to me that the visions weren't a sure thing and could change based on decisions. Meaning I could change Alice's vision if I decided to reject their proposed vegetarian lifestyle. Rosalie has been interesting to get to know. I feel she is not happy about my being here but not in a selfish way. I think she worries about me. Something tells me she doesn't like her life as a vampire. Rosalie reminds me a lot of myself, even though she looks so much like Serena. Having Rosalie around makes me miss my best friend. I hope Carlisle won't make me wait too much longer before I can see them all again.

To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about being a vampire. It doesn't feel real. I don't know what it means for the future, but surprisingly I don't care. I just want to get home, so I act like I'm ok to be given the ok.

'Blair,' Carlisle looks up as I enter lounge room, 'how are you feeling?'

Carlisle is sitting, tapping away at his laptop. I heard Rosalie say his been out looking for work. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting earlier and still haven't returned as they'll need to travel outside the city to do so. Jasper has remained behind. He is sitting watching the television. If they weren't so stunningly beautiful, the scene would seem normal.

'Where is Alice?' I ask.

'Out with Edward,' Carlisle responds, 'Jasper, I think Blair should have another drink. Do you mind?'

'We should have let her go hunting with the others,' Jasper states as he stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

'I'm not ready,' I whisper even though I know they will both hear me.

'Blair,' Carlisle smiles, 'it's ok. We all act differently at first. Most of us need to hunt immediately. It helps relive tension. Jasper is a little put off by how calm you are.'

Jasper returns and hands me a cup, 'I'd like to think it is just my powers, but I don't think it is.' He smiles somewhat, but I know he is also fighting the urge to drink the cup of blood he has just handed me. Jasper told me he has a way of controlling emotions, and that he needs to stay close by to keep me calm. If Jasper is what is stopping me from killing, then I'm happy to have him hover, for now at least.

'Edward,' I whisper as sit next to Carlisle, 'he doesn't like me being here, does he.'

I haven't officially met Edward yet. Once he learnt about me he got very angry and left. He said something about replacing someone. Esme begged him to stay, saying she had already lost one member she loved, but Edward muttered something about everything being too hard. Alice caught up to him and brought him back. He turned his nose up in disgust when he first saw me.

'I don't have a problem,' he muttered at me and then walked away. It was then that Rosalie informed me he could read minds.

No one seems to want to tell me about Edward, but I don't really mind. I figure I'll be leaving soon so Edward won't have to put up with me much longer. Until then I plan to just stay quiet while he is around.

Jasper has changed the channel of the TV to Gilmore Girls and I laugh. My laugh has changed since I became a vampire, it sounds almost like music, 'I use to love this show. I'm going to Yale at the end of my senior year.' I declare.

Jasper and Carlisle both exchange a look, 'Blair,' Carlisle begins.

Suddenly, Edward and Alice come running into the apartment 'change the channel,' Edward orders even though he is already at the television and changing it himself.

'What's going on?' Carlisle asks.

'Look,' Alice whispers. She is standing behind the couch.

On the television comes a special news report about the missing Blair Waldorf.

_They've only just realised I'm missing, _I think. Edward's head snaps up at me and he gives me a look of pure hatred. I cower back in my seat and try not to think about anything.

'Blair Waldorf was supposed to arrive in Paris last week. When she didn't show her father assumed she had cancelled her trip. It was not until recently that it was discovered her limo did not make it to the airport. The vehicle was crashed into by a truck on Wednesday night. However, Blair's body remains to be seen. Some observers from nearby apartments say that they saw her being pulled from the wreckage by a man, who is thought to be Carlisle Cullen, a doctor who has been said to be looking for work in the past week. Police urge anyone who has any information on this man or Blair's whereabouts...'

My mind goes blank as I watch my mother and father come on the screen and beg for my return.

Carlisle in already standing, 'Go pack.'

'I've called Esme and the others, they'll wait to find out where we should meet them,' Alice tells them.

'We got to go quickly then,' Jasper says.

'You're coming too,' Edward is standing in front of me, frowning, 'you can't stay here.'

'Blair,' Carlisle looks at me, 'Edward is right. You'll need to leave the city as well. It's too dangerous for you to remain here on your own.'

'You'll kill them,' Edward says, 'you can't return back to your lifestyle. It doesn't work that way.'

'Stop reading my mind, 'I snap at Edward, standing up. I still only come up just below his chin, 'I can stay here. There's no reason why I shouldn't. Carlisle, tell Edward that you're letting me stay.'

'She might be ok, Edward,' Carlisle says, 'she could easily return home and no one would question it.'

'What? Carlisle?' Edward snaps. He looks at Carlisle in confusion.

Carlisle shakes his head, 'Of course,' he frowns as if he has no idea why he has just said that, 'Blair, I'm sorry you need to come with us. There is no way to assure that you won't expose who you are now.'

'But,' I argue, 'I belong in New York.'

'Not anymore,' Edward grunts, 'we have to go.' He looks at me as if he is putting up with an impatient child.

'I'm not going,' I state.

'Blair,' Jasper whispers.

'No!' I cut him off, 'you promised me that you wouldn't force me into anything.'

'If you stay here Blair, our kind will be exposed. The Voltaire will kill us all,' Carlisle explains, 'please for my family's sake. Come with us, at least until we can work something out.'

I shake my head. I can't leave New York, I want to go home. Being changed into a vampire wasn't my choice. Why must I leave everything behind?

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are all looking at me, weighing the option if they could take me. I know as a new born I have more strength then them as individuals. But against all three of them, I'm not sure. I know I have to run, I am faster than them all. Hopefully, they'll just let me go.

'No!' Edward shouts and makes a grab for me, but it is too late. I'm already out the window.


	5. Chapter 4: Grief: Edward's POV

**Chapter 4: Greif**

**Edwards POV**

**If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it.**

"Now what?" I mutter as I watch the tiny brunette disappear out the window. I forgot how much faster a newborn could be. Why did they have to change her? People die. It's a natural part of the world. If Carlisle was going to change everyone who died in a tragic accident then our family would expand in leaps and bounds every day. What was so special about this girl?

"Edward," Carlisle begins. He doesn't need to finish the sentence. I already know that I am the only one with any hope of catching up with her. Although I don't wish to have the girl around, I know that it is safer for my family if she stays with us. I've lost so much this past month, I can't lose them. I nod at Carlisle and head out the window, swinging myself on top of the building. It is night, but it is much darker in New York at this time of year. The city is draped in a thick cloud, making the lights on the buildings more spectacular. I take a deep breath and follow the girl's scent. She's not far. I bounce along the rooftops wondering what I will say if I should catch up to her. How can I convince the girl to come with us when I don't want her around?

I slow down as I start to hone in on her. She's close. I close my eyes and try to hear her thoughts, but fail to find them. I keep moving in the direction of her scent. It is then, I see her.

She is sitting on the edge of a building's roof top, looking into the adjacent building's window. Her legs are dangling over the ledge, neatly folded at the ankles. She is resting her hands in her lap. She looks tiny in comparison to the buildings that surround her. Engulfed by the city. It is then I realise she is crying, not on the outside, but on the inside, I can feel her weep. I don't want to startle her and scare her off, so I try to read her thoughts, seeing if I can predict her mood, her plans. I can't hear her. It is eerily similar to the first time I encountered Bella, and I feel a pull on my heart which I force myself to ignore. I must deal with the matters at hand.

I jump across to her building, landing softly. I get ready to take off after her, assuming she runs again. The girl doesn't move. I know she's heard me- newborns' hearing is sharp. However, she doesn't even turn to look at me. I walk up to the ledge where she sits, but I keep a distance between us.

"Blair," I whisper softly. She does not answer, she keeps staring straight ahead. I follow her gaze to the scene in the window which she is viewing. It is a penthouse suit. A man and woman sit on a couch; the woman is inconsolable as she weeps. The man wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. I listen to their thoughts and realise Blair it watching her parents' grieve for her. Her mother is wishing she had never let Blair talk her into letting her go. The father is wishing he never left New York. Even though the parents have ended their marriage there is much love for one another. Across from them is a girl who looks not unlike Rosalie. The girl is crying for her best friend, and wishing she had not had a fight with her. A tall boy sits next to her, his face holds no emotion. I realise he is not sure what he feels. He is worried for Blair, angry at Blair and confused by his feelings for the blonde girl. In the background, another boy stands. His face is riddled with guilt, and his heart aches. We both share the feeling of failure and regret.

"I thought this was what I wanted," Blair breaks my thoughts as she whispers; "I wanted them to miss me."

I frown. How could someone wish such a horrible pain on loved ones? I pray that Bella's memories of me fade quickly so she can move forward. Blair was hoping that her friends and family would be held back and made to feel guilty by their memories of her.

"I never thought... I never realised they would hurt so much," Blair whispered, "I never realised how loved I was."

"There is much love there," I tell her, "your parents... they were very proud to have you." As I listen to her parents thoughts, images of her father leaving and her mother taking business trips for months at a time flash across my mind. These images are plague with feelings of guilt.

I turn my attention to the blonde girl. An image of Blair in a blue dress taking photos all over New York is in her mind. I can't help but smile at the fun the two girls are having

"The girl," I ask, "she was your friend?"

"Serena," Blair says her name softly and slowly, letting the syllables dance on her tongue, "she was my best friend. I was always jealous of her. She was perfect," she shook her head, "the things I said to her."

"She knows," I say, "she knows it was a fight and that things said were not really meant. She is focusing on remembering the good times."

Blair nods.

"Blair," I say, "We can't stay here in New York."

"I know," she whispers.

"And by we," I say.

"You mean me too," Blair turns to me.

The scene reminds me of saying goodbye to Bella. _When you say we? I mean my family and I. _I frown and turn away from Blair.

"Edward?" Blair asks concern.

"I'm fine," I growl.

She doesn't respond; something in the window has got her attention. The dark haired boy is being held by the light haired boy around the collar. Serena is trying to break them apart with little luck. I realise they are fighting over Blair. Blair is leaning forward. Even though I am still having trouble reading her thoughts I can sense she is fighting the urge to go in and help break the boys apart. I walk to her quickly and place my hands on her shoulders, holding her to me. She doesn't recognise my grip on her; however she doesn't appear to have any plans to move from the ledge. I watch the fight between the boys, which is simmering down. The dark haired boy leaves the apartment in fury. Blair falters beneath my grip.

"Which one?" I ask, "Which one do you love?'

Blair turns to face me. I release her shoulders, but do not step back. Our faces are only centimetres apart.

"That's not your concern," she states, and hopes off the ledge and lands on the roof before me. I don't move. I stand in her path.

"I could knock you down," she raises her eyebrows, "Emmett advised me of my strength."

I shrug, "Do it. But will that really help you?"

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Which one?" I ask again, "they both loved you. But you only ever loved one"

"I don't have to tell you and this is the end of this conversation," she says a little louder.

"Fine," I mutter, surprised by my sudden change in needing to know, "but for the record, the dark haired boy, he didn't mean what he said."

Blair pauses, her eyes widen, "really?" she looks at me like a child needing to know that monsters do not live under the bed. Unfortunately, Blair is now a monster.

"He wanted to hurt you, like you hurt him. He thought you didn't love him," I watch as Blair looks away into the city night. She then straightens her clothes and takes a final look at her loved ones.

"You said we had to go?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes, the others are waiting."

Blair takes off back to the apartment. I look down to the street. The dark haired boy has emerged from the building. He looks up into the night sky as if he senses her near.

_Where ever you are, _he thinks, _be ok._

I sympathise with the boy, as I hold the same hope for Bella. I hope her family and friends pull her though and I hope she will find happiness. I realise that Blair does not have what Bella has. We took that away. Glancing at the boy I make a deal with the universe, I'll see to it that Blair is ok, if someone promises to take care of my Bella.


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving: Blair's POV

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

**Blair's POV**

**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one**

"Blair!" Alice bounces towards me when I land back in the apartment, "I knew you'd come back." She surprises me by wrapping her arms around me. I return the hug; it feels good to be wanted.

"Blair, I am glad you chose to stay with us," Carlisle makes his way to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "We will get you through this."

I nod and force a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asks.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Esme will meet us Canada; from there we will leave for London. It is too dangerous for us to fly out from here while Blair's disappearance is so recent," Carlisle smiles at me.

Edward comes through the window, landing so close to me that our arms touch. I suddenly feel smothered by his presence, and need to get away from him. Attempting to be subtle, I move towards the other side of the room. I can feel Edward's eyes burn into me as I do so, but I don't care. I feel better having put a space between us.

"Carlisle," Edward states, "I need to talk to you."

I look up at Edward who has not taken his eyes off me. Yeesh, I think, stalk much? I quickly stop myself, realising that I will be confronted with another cold stare from Edward. But he makes no such face.

"Of course," Carlisle nods, "Just wait until we work out arrangements for getting to Canada, Blair still needs to hunt, and I think this should be organised sooner rather than later."

I admit the idea of being stuck in a car for a period of time seems rather unappealing. I feel restless, tight in my skin. I'm suddenly aware of the boundless energy I have boiled up and feel the need to run. I briefly wonder how opposed the Cullens would be to me running to Brooklyn and snacking on a Little J. Again I realise I've stepped over a line, and wait for a snap from Edward. Again, Edward makes no response to them.

_What? _I think _No judgments over my personal thoughts?_

Edward doesn't react.

_Edward?_

Nothing.

"You can't hear me?" I say out loud suddenly.

Jasper and Alice, who having been planning our route to Canada look at Edward, as does Carlisle. Edward continues to stare at me.

"It's true," he whispers, still holding my gaze, "When I reached her on the roof, I could no longer hear her."

Everyone stays silent, looking from Edward to me.

"Yes," Edward snaps suddenly, turning to Alice, "just like her."

I know very little about Edward. I do know there has been a great love and an even bigger loss. Something we both share. I know better than to ask. For someone who can intrude on the minds of other, Edward is extremely private. I feel relieved that Edward can't hear my thoughts and not caring that it seems to remind him of his lost love.

"Well," Carlisle says, "All I can think of right now is that Blair's been through a lot in the past week. Her mind is perhaps guarded and therefore harder to read."

"Maybe you're losing your touch?" I suggest, "Don't have it in you anymore? Getting old?"

Edward shoots a nasty look at me and I laugh. Alice joins in. Carlisle and Jasper smirk slightly. Edward is unamused.

"Don't get smart Blair, you've got a lot to learn still, starting with the hunt," Edward mutters, "I'll take her hunting, we'll meet you up with you in Canada?" Edward suggests.

Carlisle agrees, "I think that would be best. You'll be able to keep up with her. I think it will do you both some good to hunt."

Edward turns to me a wicked smile on his face, perhaps the first smile I've seen on him, "You ready for this?"

"**When you find peace within yourself, you become the kind of person who can live at peace with others.****"**

Its days later and I've just hunted my second kill. A mountain lion. I lay on the ground, the beast still on top of me. Its eye is still open and it is staring back at me. I feel bad for it in a way, which surprises me. A few days ago I had no issue destroying a human beings life, but now taking a wild animal's life plaques my conscious.

Edward rips the beast off me, and helps me to my feet, "you kill your own kind," he states.

I frown at him, "What?"

"I just can't help but notice you move like a cat. Gracefully, intentionally with your eyes on your prey. Then silently you strike, with such precision and deliberation that you never miss," he smiles, "it's beautiful in its own sinful way."

I stare at Edward, confused. I have never met someone more irritating. He acted like I was some burden for him to carry but yet he volunteered to take me hunting. The last two days have been full of him making comments like this, acting as if I chose to be a vampire and therefore should be punished and shamed.

"Can we just get to Canada?" I ask, fed up with his mood.

He pauses then frowns, "Blair.." he begins and then stops himself.

"I just want to get to the others," I mutter, "It's my fault they had to move,"

"No, that was my fault," Edward whispers, shaking his head.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward states, fixing me with a cold stare.

"Why did you volunteer to take me hunting?" I ask, desperate, "You don't like having me around; you don't like me joining the family. You act like I imposed myself into your little clan, but you forget, they changed me."

"I know," Edward states, his eyes still cold.

I wait for him to say something more, give me some explanation, but I get nothing. Fed up, I turn and continue running in the direction we were going. I can hear Edward, his on my heels.

"Blair," he calls.

I keep running, faster and faster but Edward stays behind me. Suddenly I feel his cold fingers grab my wrist and I am tripped up but his sudden hold on me. I fall to the ground and he lands on top on me. Anger surges through me and I push him off, his body is crashed against a tree with such force that the tree breaks. I pause, wondering if his ok. Edward takes this opportunity to lunge back at me knocking me back to the ground with him firmly on top of me. His hands pinning my harms to either side of my body.

"What?" I scream, my voice carrying through the woods, "just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He lets go of my arms and sits up, "I'm sorry," he whispers, he falls off me and sits beside me, I stay lying down "your addition to our family, it's come at a bad time for me."

His face is contorted in so much pain, that for the first time I feel sorry for him. It's a pain I can relate to.

"I didn't want to be here," I whisper, "I'd give anything to be back with my family."

"I know," he states, "We took them from you."

"No, the drunken truck driver took them from me. But I'd isolated them before that," I whispered.

Edward meets my gaze, "Which one?"

I look away, I know what he is talking about, "I wanted it to be Nate," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Because that's what everyone expected it to be," I say admitting it for the first time to myself, "but it wasn't him. I didn't even realise until it was too late. Nate, my friends, Serena... none of that mattered as much as when Chuck told me that I didn't have him. He loved me, so much. In his own sick way, he loved me. And I loved him, but I didn't know. I didn't know until it was too late."

Edward lies down next to me, meeting my gaze, "I saw images of you in their minds," he says referring to my friends.

I smile, "and?"

"You look more human now, than you did in their memories."


	7. Chapter 6: Unlikely Friends:Edward's POV

_**Authors Note: I just wanted to let people know that from day one of writing this story I had a very particular idea about how it was going to evolve and how it was going to end. So I apologise if anyone is upset with its development but I really wanted to complete this story in the way I intended when I started out.**_

**Chapter 6: Unlikely Friends**

"**Friendship is like wildflowers it is often found in the most unlikely of places"**

It has been a week since my family and I arrived in London. London fascinates me. It is such a contradiction. It is full of first and third worlds. Of chauffeurs and beggars. Of traditions and then the modern. It is a city that is both exhilarating and exhausting. Both beautiful and dirty.

Blair is a contradiction. She is both strong and innocent. Determined and defeated. I like her, and I hate her.

While my family seems to except Blair with no hesitation, I stay on guard. Perhaps I am without good reason to be wary of the small brunette but I can't help but think that Blair holds more power than any of us know. What I mean by that I am not quite sure yet. For the most part Blair still refuses to venture outside of our home. She keeps to herself, and only seems at ease with Alice or Carlisle.

It is a Saturday afternoon when I walk into the lounge room of our town house to find Blair staring out the window watching the crowds pass. The clouds hang thick overhead and Alice, Esme and Rosalie have taken this opportunity to go shopping. Carlisle is working as he managed to secure a job quickly at the hospital and Emmette and Jasper have busied themselves sorting through some items left here decades ago. I stand for a moment in the door way of the lounge room and stare at Blair's profile. It is the first time I've noticed how beautiful she is. All vampires are attractive, yet another needless weapon we have against our prey, but Blair was... stunning. Her eyes had lost the dark red and black, and now held a golden colour. She was so feminine and delicate yet she had a manner of strength about her.

"What?" Blair whispered turning to me.

I shake my head, pushing the thoughts of her attractiveness away, "I was seeing if I could read your thoughts," I lie. I half expect her to snap at me, but she doesn't. She turns away from the window and perches herself on its ledge.

"Why is that?" she asks, "Why do you think you can't hear my thoughts?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Are you wishing I could?"

Blair laughed, "Oh goodness no! I hated so much when you could."

I smile and sit next to her, her smile disappears, "What's wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head and I realise tears have formed in her eyes, "I wish I could erase my memoires. But I can't. They're so crisp and clear. I can still smell him, remember what is like to be with him." she stops herself, "They'll never fade will they?" she asks.

I want to lie, and tell her otherwise, but I can't bring myself to give her false hope. I can't bring myself to tell her the truth either. Instead I slip my hand into hers and squeeze it. Her eyes widen and she looks down at our hands interlocked. Her eyes meet mine, and even though I can't read her mind something is passed between us. A knowing that I'll be there. That I planned to keep my deal with the universe that I would look after her.

"Thank-you," Blair whispers, and for the first time something in her face tells me that she believes that things might be ok.


	8. Chapter 7: Arguments: Alice's POV

**Chapter 7: Arguments**

**Alice POV**

"**In a heated argument we are apt to lose sight of the truth.****"**

"He's going to kill you," I tell Blair.

"Really? You had a vision," she whips around in her chair and raises her eyebrows, a smirk on her face. I love having Blair in our family. It's been a wonderful six months since she's arrived. Her presence has made it easier for us to cope with loosing Bella. Even Edward seems to moving forward. The relationship between those two is often strained, but they get each other in a way that none of us do. Both are suffering broken hearts that only time will mend.

"It doesn't take vision to see that Edward is going to be upset that you have stolen one of his shirts and altered it and turned it into a dress for yourself," Blair had a tendency to push boundaries set by Edward. Edward hated anyone in his room, let alone stealing a shirt and changing it permanently.

"The guy has like a million blue shirts, and besides,' she states holding the dress up against herself, "look how cute it is."

I smiled, I had to admit it did look gorgeous, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Blair shrugged, "My mum. She was a designer."

I know not to ask more, although Blair has adjusted well to our life in London, she still misses New York. She rarely hunts and has not spoken to anyone outside our household.

My thoughts are interrupted when Edward enters the room, "Is that my shirt?" A scowl appears on his face and his hands tense. He looks like he is getting ready to deal with a misbehaving child.

"Yes," Blair smiles sweetly at Edward, and I have to smirk. Edward shoots me a look that quickly wipes it from my face. Although he can read my mind without any problems, he still can't read Blair's.

"Blair," Edward begins slowly, but Blair cuts him off.

"You're not even mad," she insists, "you're just bored and getting in a fight with me will be entertaining."

Blair smiles again at Edward, who shrugs and turns away. How is it that Blair can just do that to him? She has a way of calming him down like none of us have been able to. I sometimes think of Blair as a gift sent to us to help Edward through loosing Bella.

Hearing this Edward turns to me, "She's here because a truck driver didn't see a stop sign," he mutters and leaves the room.

I turn to Blair who has busied herself fixing the seam on her shirt dress with such intense focus that I realise she's faking it. Edward's words hurt her.

"Blair," I begin, but Blair just shakes her head and I know not to push any further.

"**We hate some persons because we do not know them; and we will not know them because we hate them.****"**

"It was out of line," I tell Edward, as I sit down on the couch next to him, "When will you ease up on her? When will you admit that you like having her around?" I'm referring to Blair of course.

"Did I hurt her?" Edward asks gently.

"I think she wishes she felt more like one of us. You making comments such as that one, they make it seem like she was forced upon us," I say.

Edward stares at me, "wasn't she?"

I shake my head in disbelief, "Edward! She's our family now. Look me in the eye and tell me that after her knowing her for six months that you would rather we left her in that car."

Edward shakes his head, "I love having her around," he admits, "I find her intriguing and helping her takes my mind off things."

"But-?"

"I feel like we replaced her," Edward looks away. It is the first time he has actually brought up Bella.

"We didn't," I whisper, "It was just how things turned out. And you shouldn't punish Blair for that."

"**The quickest way to end and argument, is to lose it."**

Later that night I'm sitting with Rosalie in the lounge room, flipping through fashion magazines.

"Where's Blair?" Rosalie asks, "I need her eye for fashion."

"I think she an Edward went for a walk," I say, my eyes focused on a pair of Ralph Lauren sunglasses.

Rosalie shakes her head, "I can never tell if those two like each other or are about to rip the other one's throat out. Literally." She smiles wickedly.

"You and me both," Blair answers, who is suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asks.

"He said he'd come back soon. Just wanted some time alone," Blair seems distracted.

"How was the walk?" I ask as Blair sits down in the entrance, not bothering to make her way over to us.

"Interesting." Blair pauses, and then says, "I've never asked this. I knew it was none of my business."

"Asked what?" Rosalie raises an eyebrow.

Blair takes a deep breath, "Bella."

I shake my head, "Blair, Edward was insistent that we don't mention her. It's too hard for him if we talk about her."

"Except that even without talking about her, she still affects you. She still affects us. Edward said that my being here complicated things because of his emotions in regards to leaving Bella," she looks at Rosalie, "I just want to know. I want to understand."

Rosalie looks at me, "she has a point. It affects her too."

"If Edward wanted her to know, she'd know," I say.

Rosalie shrugs, "She already knows. We'd just be filling in the gaps."

"She was human," Blair states.

"Yes. She attended Forks High School," Rosalie says.

"And they were in love?" Blair's voice breaks on the last word.

"Love would be to put in lightly," I say, "They were two halves of a whole."

"So, what? Why'd he leave her? Why not change her?"

Rosalie takes a deep breath and tells the story, including James and Victoria, Edward's belief that remaining human was in Bella's best interest, Jasper's attack on Bella and finally Edward's decision to leave. Blair's eyes are glassed over by the end of the story. I know she feels Edward's pain as she herself has experience heartache.

"Just like that?" she asked, "he left her?"

Rosalie and I nod, "It was for the best."

Blair shakes her head, "No. No it wasn't. If he loved her he should have stayed with her. He would have done anything to keep her safe, to keep them together."

"It's not that simple Blair," I say, "he couldn't make that decision for her. It would have changed her whole life."

"He already made that decision by pursuing a relationship with her and then leaving her with her heart ripped out," Blair snaps, "that poor girl."

"What would you know?" Edward suddenly enters the room, towering over Blair who is still sitting in the doorway.

Blair shakes her head, "I'm just thinking of her."

"You," Edward points his finger at her, "don't get to say anything about her."

"No one gets to say anything about her," Blair stands up, "for someone you loved so much, you sure as hell are going out of your way to make it seem like they don't exist."

Edward takes a step forward to Blair, their faces are only inches apart, "Blair, you have no right to judge me on my treatment of the ones I love."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blair shot back, not at all intimidated.

"You think I didn't see? That night on the rooftop. You think I didn't look into their memories? Chuck's? Nate's? Serena's?" Edward asks. Emmette, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme have entered the room now from the other entrance, but Blair and Edward have not taken their eyes of each other.

"Edward" Blair warned, "Don't."

"I saw what you did to them. You attempted to destroy your best friend's future by accusing her of an alcohol addiction in front of college scouts. You slept with your boyfriend's best friend. You hazed freshmen," Edward shook his head, "all because you're Blair Waldorf right? You can get away with that."

Blair began to shake with rage, I feel Carlisle and Jasper tense as they get ready to separate them, should Blair attack but she makes no move.

"Stop it!' Blair shouts, stamping her foot.

"Face it Blair," Edward retorts, "you were a monster long before we turned you. You want to know why I treat you differently. It's got nothing to do with Bella. I'm waiting. I'm waiting for you to give in and become what you always were. Evil."

"Edward!" Carlisle snaps. Edward looks at Carlisle and I can tell he already regrets what he said. Blair does not look at us. She turns and leaves the room. Running so fast, that within seconds it's like she was never there.


	9. Chapter 8: Strangers: Random POV

_**Author's Note: Ok so I'm feeling confident (God knows why) and I'm trying something a little different this chapter. As you should realise by now each chapter has been told from a different point of view. This chapter is told from just some random tourists' POV view. Hopefully it makes sense. Let me know =)**_

**Chapter 8: Strangers**

**A London Tourists POV**

"**Fear makes****strangers****of people who would be friends.****"**

Making my way back to the hostel I feel giddy. I haven't spent so much as a dollar tonight and I've had a lot to drink. It's amazing what being hot and Australian girl will get you in London. I love the way European boys treat girls. It's not like Australia. Men are chivalrous here. They open doors for you and buy you drinks. I don't even feel a little bit guilty for cheating on my boyfriend who is back at home. I am so busy thinking of my great night that I don't realise that I've gotten myself quite lost. Pausing in a darkened street I try and get my bearings. It is then I realised I am not alone. I jump realising there is someone behind me.

"Are you lost?" the girl asks. She is a small girl. Beautiful, with long brown hair and an American accent. I relax, hoping she can help me. I find it odd that she is not wearing a coat, when it is freezing out.

"I think I took a wrong turn. I'm looking for the Generator Hostel. It's were I'm staying," I say as the girl walks towards me. She doesn't answer she just looks me up and down. She seems upset and agitated. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Me?" the girl responds, "I'm better than ok. I'm Blair Waldorf." She allows a smile to creep slowly across her face.

"Right," I whisper, suddenly tensed again, "Hey is there, like anything I can do for you? You know someone to call?"

"Who would you call?" she raises an eyebrow and she walks around me, slowly, in circles.

"Family? Friends?" I say, her circling me is not helping me to think clearly. The combination of alcohol and having to keep turning to face her is making my head swim.

"I don't have any," Blair says bluntly, "I'm all alone, as are you."

Even through my drunken haze, I feel my better sense telling me to leave.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "but I have to go." I turn to walk away but suddenly the girl is in front of me.

"You're not going," she says as I back away, "you see everyone thinks I'm evil. No one thinks I can be selfless, do something for others. And you know what? They're right. I'm evil, I'm a bitch. I give up. I am who I am. Or what I am." She walks towards me until I am backed up against the wall. She is so close that I can smell her. If I wasn't terrified, I'd probably like the scent.

"I'm sure that's not true," I say slowly, carefully.

Blair laughs, almost manic like, "you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"What...what do you want from me?" I whimper.

"This is what they think I will do, so I'll do it," she hisses, a horrible vicious sound, her eyes narrow on my neck, "It's what I'm meant to do," she's talking to herself now, "just do it. It's what I'm meant for. It's what he says I'll end up doing anyway."

I try and make a run for it but she pins me up against the wall. She's so strong that I swear I feel my arms break below her grip. She hisses again. I close my eyes, and suddenly wish I hadn't cheated on my boyfriend tonight, I wish that I could see him again and tell him how much I love him.

"Blair!" a voice says as a guy appears in the street behind her, he looks at me being held by her and suddenly lunges at her, knocking her so I am released from her hold.

"Edward!" Blair screams back and she lands with a hard thud on the ground, "what are you doing?"

Edward stands over her, "You do this Blair and we might not be able to bring you back."

"So?" Blair stands up, "This is what you said I would do? You said that I would always become this!"

I want to run, but they are both blocking my exit from the ally, and I know that I won't be fast enough to get past them. I look around wildly trying to find another escape route. The sudden adrenaline rush helps to numb the pain in my arms.

"I didn't mean it," Edwards says, "I just said it to hurt you."

"Mission accomplished," Blair says, "Now leave." Blair is suddenly next to me again holding me against her body, pushing my head aside so my neck is exposed. Her grip around my arms causes them to burn with pain again.

"Please! Help me!" I scream at the boy.

"You're not a monster!" Edward shouts. At the same time thunder roars and I'm not sure if it is the rattle of the thunder or Edward's claim that makes Blair stop.

"You said I was!" Blair yells back as the rain falls from the sky, "You think I am!"

"I know," Edward says, "I do."

There is silence for a moment before Blair whispers, "You do?"

I panic hearing this; he thinks she will kill me?

"Wait," Edward shakes his head. "I don't."

"You just said-"Blair begins but Edward cuts her off.

"It's you," Edward says, "You just made me think that."

"What?" Blair asks.

"I've said it before, but it was only then that I truly believed it. You made me think it." Edward says.

Blair's grip loosens on me as Edward continues. I don't dare try and run yet.

"Today, you said I wasn't made and suddenly I wasn't. When we first met you, you said we could leave you in New York and everything would be ok and Carlisle almost agreed. You didn't want me to read your thoughts, and now I can't. You can control our thoughts," Edward's eyes grow wide.

Blair cries out at this realisation and lets me go. I allow myself to fall into Edwards arms, which steady me.

"Help me," I ask. Edward has not taken his eyes off Blair who has sunk to her knees in the now flooded alley.

"Run, don't look back. Go to bed and forget this night," Edward says and releases me and steps towards Blair. I begin to run as fast as I can from the alley, I don't look back but the last thing I hear is Blair's uncontrollable sobs and Edward's voice reassuring her.


	10. Chapter 9: Trust: Edward's POV

**Chapter 9: Trust**

**Edward's POV**

"**Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do."**

_She can manipulate my thoughts! _It is all I can think. How will I know that my thoughts are mine? Or what she wants me to think? What if the Voltaire find out? I am panicking. For her. For my family. But I don't show it. I keep my arm firmly around her shoulders as I lead her home. She has stopped crying, but has not said a word since we left the alley way. I don't say anything to her. Nothing I can say will be reassuring and I can't bring myself to lie to her.

When we reach the front door of home, I turn to her, "We have to tell Carlisle. Work this out..."

Blair's eyes meet mine, but she says nothing. She pulls away from under my arm and walks ahead of me inside. I wait for a minute, regain my composure and follow her in.

"**To be trusted is a greater compliment than being love."**

"She can control our thoughts?" Rosalie repeats, still in disbelief, "How do I know if what I have been thinking is real or what she wanted me to think?"

"It's all real," Carlisle interjects, "Blair's powers are still weak, it could be years before she can manipulate a person so their entire memory is changed, and until she can manipulate it so the change is permanent. Furthermore, I don't think Blair would be strong enough anytime soon to manipulate more than one or two memories at a time. Holes in our memory and each other will be able to help us out until Blair can learn to control her powers."

"And when she does learn to control them?" Rosalie asked acidly, "She could turn us into her puppets. Not to mention the danger we are in should the Voltaire find out."

As usual Rosalie's thoughts are on herself, her wellbeing. She doesn't even think twice about Blair who is standing at the doorway, still not having said a word. Emmett tries to place a reassuring hand on Rosalie's shoulder but she slaps it away.

"We were better off staying in Forks," she mutters.

The room falls silent. Blair shifts uncomfortably in the doorway, I watch as her eyes flicker to the outside. I don't need to read her mind to know she's considering if it would be better for her to leave us. I take a step to I break her stance and her eyes meet mine.

"She's family," I say, "Any we look after each other."

Blair raises her eyebrows, surprised.

"We could work with her; help her learn to control it. It could become a valuable commodity to us. The Voltaire never has to know," Esme whispers.

"When you think about it, it's no worse than Edward reading out personal thoughts. It's about trust. I trust that Blair won't use this power against me," Alice says smiling at me.

"Then it's settled. Maybe tomorrow, when we've all had sometime, Blair you and I can sit down and we'll work out where we go from here," Carlisle says warmly.

Rosalie rolls her eyes, but says nothing. Blair gives a half smile to the rest of the family and then heads up the stairs to her room without a word. I watch her go, worried about her as she still hasn't spoken. I turn back to Carlisle.

"Will she be ok?" I ask, my eyes pleading.

Carlisle's brow furrows, "I think you'd know better than I would," he suggests.

"**Trust instinct till the end, though you can render no reason."**

"Blair? Can I come in?" I knock on the door, but get no answer. I know she's in there, I can smell her scent.

"Blair? Please?" I ask again, "I just need to know you're alright."

Still no answer.

"Blair, I have all eternity to wait out here," I say.

Finally I here Blair hop off her bed and come over to the door. She opens to the door for me and then goes straight back to her bed. Blair insisted on having a bed in her room. If she could no longer dream then she would still day dream she stated. She sat on the bed cross-legged, like a small child. Leaning against her pillows and hugging a cushion to her chest, she looks sad and lost. I close the door behind me and sit on the end of the bed. I wait for her to talk, to say something but she doesn't. She won't even look at me.

"I owe you an apology," I begin, "What I said about you being a monster, when you were...-before we met you. It was out of line. I didn't know you then Blair, so I have no right to make judgements. If we were going to make judgements on each other based on our lives before we met, well let's just say that you'd have a far stronger case against me."

Blair doesn't react. She keeps staring at the bedspread, so I continue.

"Blair, all we have to go on is what we know of each other now. The girl I see before me is fascinating and beautiful, and I'd like to continue to get to know her. To be there for her, if she'd let me."

Blair's eyes meet mine, finally.

"Talk!" I urge, "Please."

"You were right," she says in the tiniest of voices, "I was a monster long before this. And now I have this fantastic power of manipulation," she shakes her head, "I'm never going to change."

"You're not a monster," I say.

Blair shakes her head, but I read forward and grab her shoulders, she weakly tries to push me away but I keep a firm grip and try to gain eye contact, but she refuses to look up.

"Blair," I plead.

She sobs, and shakes her head again.

"Blair," something is my voice reaches her and she looks up. We hold our gaze for a second and something passes through us. A connection. The feeling of loneliness is drained from me and I can see it drained from her eyes. My hands move from her shoulders to her face, cupping it in my palms. Her eyes move from mine to my mouth and I find myself leaning forward. My hands move down her body so pulling her legs out from under her so she is now lying as I lower myself onto her. And then we kiss. It was not like kissing Bella. There is no need to be careful or delicate. I pull her body closer towards me and she reaches hungrily for me as well. My hands travel the length of her.

And then just as quickly as it began I pull away.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I can't do this," I stand and quickly walk out the room, glancing at Blair as I shut the door. She is back sitting cross-legged, the same way as she was when I entered the room, making me wonder if the kiss really happened.


	11. Chapter 10: Denial: Blair's POV

**Chapter 10: Denial**

**Blair POV.**

"**I believe we are all in denial about the people we love"**

"And I am sorry about the other day Blair," Rosalie repeats, "Sincerely. I just, get frustrated at our lifestyle and when another inconvenience is brought up, well, I guess I direct the anger where it shouldn't be."

Rosalie and I have been shopping this morning, a mission for her to make up with me regarding her attitude about my new powers. I am touch by apology. Sudden burst of anger are not something that I of all people should be holding against someone. I have spent the past couple of days with Carlisle, practising control over my powers. It's exhausting, but I want to have full control over my powers, so I don't risk putting the Cullens in any danger.

"Rosalie, please, I understand. You were looking out for your family," I say as I place our shopping on the dining room table.

"You are family now," Rosalie smiles.

I smile back, and began leafing through the bags. My thoughts are dominated by Edward and our kiss. I haven't seen him since. He told Esme he was going hunting for a few days and took Emmett with him. I don't know what our kiss meant but I can't help but wonder if there is something more to us. We have both been so involved with our heartbreak that I wonder if we've missed that there could be something more to us.

"When did Edward say he'd be back?" I ask Rosalie suddenly.

Rosalie looks up with an amused smile on her face, "Hopefully soon. I want to see Emmett."

I nod.

"It's not surprising you know," Rosalie says, "That you an Edward feel some attachment to each other."

"I know," I admit, "I just like having him near."

"He's gotten very protective of you. It's almost endearing," Rosalie teases.

We begin to sort through bags, laughing and joking. I feel good despite the Edward thing. We are having so much fun that I don't even notice that Emmett in the doorway.

"You're back!" I state with probably too much enthusiasm, hoping that this means Edward is back too.

"Wow! Yeah, hi Blair," Emmett says with a little confusion, "I missed you too." He jokes.

I smile embarrassed, "I was thinking for Rosalie's sake. She's missed you."

Emmett smiles knowingly, and wraps his arms around Rosalie, "Of course she has."

Rosalie slaps him lightly, "watch it. Hey, where's Edward."

"Went straight to his room," Emmett says looking at the bags, "get me anything?"

I excuse myself from the dining room, not that the love sick couple pay any attention. I walk to Edwards's room, the door is open. He is sitting on a chair talking to Alice. I hesitate. And decide it's probably best to come back later.

"Blair!" Alice says, "Edward's back."

I cringe, before plastering a smile on my face, "I heard. I was coming up to say hey." I say as I enter the room. Edward looks up, his face holds no emotion.

"Blair," he nods, "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good. How was hunting?" I ask, taken aback by how nonchalant Edward is acting. As if nothing has happened.

"Good," he says.

Alice, who has been looking back and forth between the two of us with an expression both concerned and amused suddenly stands, "I'm going to see what Rosalie brought," she announces and bounces out of the room after shooting Edward a knowing look.

I watch Edward tense up as she leaves, something she thought has upset him.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head as he stands and makes his way over to the book case, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" I ask, "Edward, we have to talk?"

"What would you like to talk about Blair?" Edward asks as he busies himself reading the spines of his many books.

"You're kidding right?" I say in disbelief.

"I don't understand," Edward pulls out a book and begins reading the cover, ignoring me.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Never picked you for playing games," I say feeling a familiar irritation in arguing with a stubborn male about our relations.

"What games?" Edward looks up from the book, an amused smile on his face, making me feel crazy and juvenile.

"Forget it," I mutter and walk out of the room.

I'm halfway to my room, set on forgetting the kiss and joining Edward in his denial of it ever happening when I bump into Alice.

"Everything ok?" she asks.

"Sure," I say stepping around her and continuing to my room. Alice is hot on my heels, and follows me in without asking.

"I'm not going to ask what happened between you and Edward," she begins making me stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her.

"We were just bickering as always, nothing new," I say coolly.

"No not about just before. I mean a couple of days ago," she says.

"Excuse me?"

"I've had visions of you staying with our family. Nothing spectacular really, just pretty much more of the same, until the other day. Something happened to make my visions change," Alice tells me, raising her eyebrows.

"Why would it change?" I ask, "Is it bad?"

"The future is dependent on our actions in the present. You and Edward... something happened between the two of you to make me see you two differently," Alice smiles.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"I saw the two of you, together. Happy. In love. Something I never thought I see either of you achieve. Not true happiness anyway," Alice says.

I sit on the bed sighing. Edward and I together? I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind even before the kiss, but only in the way when you're feeling lonely and your thoughts turn to the only candidate to help fill that loneliness. But together happily? In love? I didn't think my heart could love another after Chuck. And if it could, does that mean that what Chuck and I had wasn't love? What about Edward and Bella? Would either of us be willing to relinquishing the thought of our one true love for each other?

I guess for the moment it didn't matter anyway. Edward had clearly chosen not to take it any further.

And maybe that was for the best.


End file.
